Appearances can be decieving
by Saveslillis
Summary: 10 months have passed. When three criminals from Eldorado is taken to the Omega Dimension, this could have catastrophic consequences. Someone will be tricked to join the dark side, can his/hers friends help them to go back to normal? Families will be torn apart, friendships will be put to test, could this possible have a happy ending? SEQUEL TO ALL IS FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR!
1. This place is about to blow

**This place is about to blow**

A few miles from the capitol laid a dark forest. There was only one who were crazy enough to live there. Into a small cottage lived an old woman. The old woman had wrinkly skin, long grey hair that almost reached to the floor and long nails.

The shelves onto the walls contained many strange and bizarre objects. She stood leaning over a boiling cauldron as she mumbles something to herself.

''The boy, yes. Great things will come of him.'' She mumbled.

''A person with water running through thee veins and powers never before behold. Together with thee blood will thee set out on a dangerous quest.'' She read to herself while stirring into the cauldron before walking over to an old moldy table.

''When faced by a time of need will thee discover thee true power that might change the future forever.'' She shouted before placing her wrinkly hands onto a large book with teal colored cover with a name written in gold. Liam.

* * *

Every here and there you can hear gunshots, missiles being dropped and mines blowing up. Ten months had passed since Zandra, Jack, Paris and the others left Eldorado to help Stefan fight the war on Timore.

Zandra, Paris and Jack all flew each one of their small one man planes a few miles from the base searching for enemy troops, but there was none. The war was soon over and the last of their enemies were soon either terminated or imprisoned.

''There is nothing out here, let's go back to the base.'' Paris said into his headphones.

''What the?!'' Zandra exclaimed suddenly.

''Zan, what's going on?'' Paris asked concerned.

''I don't know. My controls are malfunction, I can't do anything!'' Zandra said as she started to panic slightly as lights started to flicker, a loud warning signal went on and her altitude was slowly dropping.

''Turn the ship around!'' Paris exclaimed.

''I can't! I'm going to crash into that mountain.'' Zandra screamed in fear as she pressed and pulled every single button and switch she could reach.

''Over my dead body.'' Paris exclaimed as he lowered his ship so he flew slightly underneath Zandra's ship.

''Zan, I need you to jump.'' He told her through his headphones.

''Are you crazy? I don't even have a parachute!'' She hissed at him.

''Well it's that or crashing into that mountain.'' He hissed back at her.

''Trust me, I'll catch you.'' He said in a calming voice. Zandra took a deep sighed and told herself that she had to be insane. She left the small cockpit and went back to the open the emergency hatches to the small door. She had a hard time to breath because of the lack of oxygen and she had to hold on her absolute hardest not to be pulled outside.

Paris managed his ship so that his ship were equally lined to Zandra's before he activated the autopilot. He as well left the small cockpit and opened up the door.

''Come on!'' He yelled over at her. Zandra hesitated as she looked at the space between them. It was not much longer than a metre, but it felt like a whole mile. Not to talk about the giant not almost visible drop to the ground beneath them.

''I'll catch you, I promise.'' He yelled over at her again as their eyes meet for a second. Zandra gulped hard and nodded her head before stepping back. She set off and leaped outside her plane over to his, and as he promised, he caught her. Paris quickly shut the door shut and locked it.

''You okay?'' He asked and cupped her cheeks so that she would face him. Zandra panted heavily and her usually tanned skin was now pale as a sheet.

''I'll be fine.'' She said before her eyes locked in panic.

''The mountain!'' She exclaimed as they both looked out through the windows and saw the mountain before them coming closer and closer. Paris leaped foreword into the cockpit and just with a few metres fringe managed to turn the ship around, but making Zandra fall over instead. They heard a big explosion as Zandra's plane crashed into the mountain.

''You okey?'' He called back to her from his seat. Zandra groaned and stroke her aching ribs from the fall.

''I'll survive.'' She groaned.

* * *

Far away from Eldorado, a small ship flew somewhere into the Magical Dimension. A man dressed in uniform and goggles walked to the front to the cockpit.

''Approaching the Omega Dimension.'' A mechanical voice said from the speakers as the big frozen dimension appeared onto the radar.

''We are delivering the Medina's there, activate the pods.'' The man said to the captain. He nodded and pushed three buttons and three capsules where released and dropped down. On their way down, the closer they came the more ice formed onto the capsules.

With three loud slams, the ice blocks drilled into the ground. It didn't take long until one of them cracked. Pieces of ice and glass flew around everywhere and a young woman with bronzy skin, dark brown, almost black curly hair and chocolate brown eyes appeared from inside. She turned to the two other blocks of ice and one by one she cracked it with only her fist, without even leaving a scratch. Two other women appeared and grunted.

''Where are we?'' One of them said. She had the same skin and eye colour as her sisters but her hair was dark blonde.

''The Omega Dimension.'' The woman who had released them said. The dark blonde woman turned to the woman besides her.

''Well done Ella, you're the one who got us into this mess. How are you planning to make things right?'' She hissed at her. The last woman had the same skin and eye colour as the others two and dark brown hair. She glared angrily at her sister.

''Would you calm down Bella?'' She hissed back.

''Eh guys? I think we have a problem.'' The first said. The other two turned around and saw two Ice Serpents come towards them.

* * *

Back home at Eldorado, there was peace and quite. Well, almost.

Into many of the long quite corridors, from behind a corner came a small boy with dark red hair and bright blue eyes stumbling onto his chubby toddler legs. Not long after came a young man with the same red hair as the boy, but with violet eyes. Just think, Liam was already a whole year old. Running around and creating a menace for them all, and Melody was not a good influence on her younger cousin either. You could defiantly see the blood connection.

''I'm gonna get you!'' Tulio called as he jogged after his son. After him, came Amazonia walking with a wide smile across her lips. The toddler squealed in happiness as his father picked him up and threw him in the air.

''You're getting slower dad. Yesterday, you caught up with him by the east end corridor.'' Amazonia giggled slightly over her husband.

''Me? Slow? I was letting him get away.'' Tulio said in defence as he placed Liam onto his shoulders. Amazonia rolled her eyes and walked over to her husband.

''Daddy can think whatever he wants.'' She said and reached up to take her son from his fathers shoulders. She balanced Liam onto her hips.

''Come on sprinter, it's time for your bath.'' She said as they all headed back to their room.

* * *

Jack carefully landed his ship back onto the ground and turned the engine off. He let out a deep sigh and leaned back into his seat. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small photograph from his inside pocket. It was a picture of himself and Breanna on their wedding day, just a day before he and the others shipped off to Timore.

Both he and Breanna smiled back up at him. It was ten months ago, yet it felt like ten years. They barley had a proper wedding night and they had not had much of a married life. He reached inside his uniform and took out the chain with his wedding ring on it. He was sure that it was had kept him alive all this time. She was protecting him.

''One more day. Just more day.'' He sighed and closed his eyes. One more day until he could held her in his arms again, and then he would never let her go.

* * *

Back at the Omega Dimension, the three sisters ran away from the Ice Serpents. If they didn't get away from them soon, all three of them would be snake food any minute.

''Gabi, can you use your teleportation powers?'' Bella called to the third sister as they ran down a slippery hill.

''I don't know. Take my hands.'' Gabi called back and both Bella and Ella managed to link hands with her and soon they slowly faded away and instead they appeared into a deep pit somewhere onto the other side of the Omega Dimension. Ella groaned and glared angrily at her.

''Great Gabi, couldn't you take us out of here instead?'' She hissed.

''My powers are still drained, I barely managed to teleport us here.'' Gabi hissed back.

''Stop arguing, at least she got us away from those giant snakes.'' Bella said and looked at both of her sisters, then turned more to Ella.

''Besides, I didn't see you do anything.'' She said and frowned her eyebrows. Ella folded her arms across her chest and glared angrily back at her. Bella turned around and looked around.

''Come on, let go see if we can find away to get back home to Eldorado.'' She said and the three of them started walking.

* * *

Back at Eldorado, Breanna stood outside the beach-house for the fifth time today. She walked over to the mailbox and looked inside before letting out a deep and frustrated sigh. No letter today either.

Fiona quietly stepped outside onto the front steps and looked at her best friend. Ever since their wedding and Jack left, Breanna had been checking the mailbox several times every day for a letter.

''No letter today either.'' Breanna sighed sadly. Fiona walked down the steps and over to her best friend.

''But he's coming home tomorrow. Isn't that much better than a few written pages?'' Fiona said softly and wrapped her arm around Breanna's shoulders.

''If he's still alive you mean?'' Breanna said sadly before walking back inside the house.

* * *

Jack took a few men and headed over to one of the temples not far away to look if any of the opponents had gone into hiding in there. Zandra and Paris stood and watched as the last of their troops made it back from the battlefield. Suddenly there was a loud beep from Paris's wrist.

''General.'' A male voice came from his communicator. Paris brought his wrist up to his face.

''What is it?'' Paris asked.

''We have reasons to suspect there is a bomb in one of the temples.'' The man said again. Paris and Zandra exchanged horrified looks.

''A bomb? Where?!'' Paris asked again.

''The south-east one.'' Then it was time for them to get any more horrified. That was the temple were Jack just headed in to. Zandra seemed to be able to read Paris's mind, because he did exactly what she thought he would. Paris set off towards the temple, and Zandra after him.

''Are you insane?! You can 't go there!'' Zandra yelled and pulled him back by his sleeve. Paris yanked his arm and glared at her annoyed.

''Jack is in there!'' He spat at her before turning back again and set of towards the temple. Zandra called his name and ran after him and managed to catch a hold of his uniform jacket again.

''Let go of me.'' Paris screamed and took a hold of her wrists, pushing her away from him. In the moment a loud explosion and fire came from the temple entrance as the bomb set of. Paris and Zandra both stood still and at the burning building in horror.

* * *

After nearly two hours off walking around, the Medina's hadn't succeeded to find a way out. Gabi was getting restless and angrily kicked a big lump of ice, like the size of a football, so hard that it went flying across the room and went at least a metre into the wall.

''Calm down, do you want those snakes to find us again?'' Ella spat at her. Gabi sighed and growled. They walked a little further until Ella suddenly called for them to hold on. Both Gabi and Bella walked over to her and stopped in front of another ice block.

''Look at this.'' She said and pointed at the silver plate onto in. The word Eldorado was written onto it.

''Another from Eldorado?'' Bella asked and frowned her eyebrows. Ella took her sleeve and rubbed the ice slightly to reveal a face. Nick's face.

* * *

 **Finally the first chapter of the new season is here! And this will by far be at least my favourite season! It will be filled with darkness, heartbreak, hope, love, friendship, well almost everything really.**

 **What do you think of the first chapter? What would you like to see happening in this season?**

 **Next time; The Medinas free Nick, Paris and the others prepare to finally return home**


	2. Be prepared

**Be prepared**

Paris and Zandra looked in horror at the burning temple where the bomb just had set of. Thick black smoke came from the entrance and huge chucks of the wall had blown off by the explosion.

''Jack!'' Paris screamed as he and Zandra ran towards it. As they got near, they could hear coughing coming from inside and one by one the survivors came outside.

Paris made his way through the crowd looking for Jack's face to show among them, but he couldn't see him anywhere. The lump into Paris's throat grew larger and his eyes started to water. Then he got a glimpse of raven hair slowly and wobbly making it outside.

''Jack!'' Paris called in relief and ran over to his best friend wrapping his arm around Jack's waist and brought Jack's arm around his own neck, supporting him. Jack coughed as they made it out from the crowd and they both sat down onto the ground nearby.

''Are you okay?'' Paris coughed himself by the huge amount of smoke everywhere.

''I think so.'' Jack asked as he coughed and noticed that a part of his jacket had been burnt inside the temple, but his flesh seemed to be fine.

* * *

The three sisters stood and starred at each other for awhile. Gabi placed one of her hands onto Nick's crystal.

''We can't just leave him here!'' Gabi exclaimed and looked at Nick inside his frozen prison.

''He's from home.'' She added. Isabella frowned eyebrows.

''So? We have no idea who he is or what he is capable off.'' She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

''Oh come on Bella! Don't be so uptight.'' Petronella snorted, earning a warning glare from her older sister.

''I'm not! I'm just saying that we down owe this guy my favours? Besides, he will probably just be a liability.'' Isabella spat back.

''Well, I want to break him out.'' Gabi pouted.

''I'm with you Gabs.'' Said Petronella before turning to look at Isabella again.

''Look on the bright side, now he owe us.'' She said with a smirk and linked hands with Gabi and the two of them turned to Nick's ice crystal.

They both reached out their free hands and soon they both started to glow. Petronella a deep shade of red, just like blood. Gabi a shade of deep green.

The glow eventually grew and grew before they both shot two large spheres towards Nick and there was an smaller explosion but powerful enough to send the three witches to the ground. Thankfully, the cave didn't collapse.

Coughing, all three of them got back up onto their feet. For the first time they could get a real look at the man behind the ice.

* * *

After months, the war was finally over. Atleast the help of Paris and the others were no longer needed and they were finally allowed to go back home to their friends and family.

Paris and Zandra stood with Stefan by many of the ships that were going to take them back home.

''I can't thank you enough for your help.'' Stefan smiled widely as he shook hands with both of them.

''This war is soon over, all thanks to you.'' He added.

''We're just happy that we could help.'' Zandra smiled as she shared a hug with Stefan.

''Come on guys, we're going home.'' Jack called to them as he ran past them and aboard the ship.

''You could almost think he was the one who has a wife and kid back at home.'' Paris chuckled slightly before he and Zandra boarded the ship. In less than 12 hours, they would be reunited with the people that they loved.

* * *

After all this time stuck inside that ice had made Nick slightly unstable. He nearly fell when he got up from the ground.

''Did you help me out? He asked as he looked at the three women before him.

''Well, me and Gabi did. Bella preferred you stayed in that ice block.'' Petronella chuckled, earning an elbow in her side from Isabella.

''Really? So why didn't you?'' Nick grinned.

''Look blondie, we ask the questions here.'' Petronella sneered. Nick frowned his eyebrows slightly.

''Fine, I guess that's fair.'' Nick added.

''Nick.'' He added and reached his hand out. Petronella was the first one to shake it.

''Petronella. That's my less hotter and older sister Isabella.'' Petronella said and nodded over at Isabella who refused to shake Nick's hand.

''And that's my twin, Gabriella.'' Petronella added and looked at Gabi.

''All your names end with ella? Seriously?'' Nick grinned before turning to Gabi, who looked somewhat mesmerized by the handsome stranger in front of her.

''Well, I see that you are not identical twins.'' Nick said and looked from Gabi to Petronella.

''Nice spotting detective.'' Isabella snorted, but Nick showed no knowledge of her.

''So, what's the plan to get us out of here.'' He asked.

''Why should we help you?'' Petronella asked.

''Well, why did you help me out then?''

''We seem to share the same home planet. Why were you brought here?''

''It's long story. Let's just say that the person who put me here has a few things on his conscious that he is yet to pay for. What about you?'' Nick asked.

''Our business are done and taken care of.''

''Really? One question, are you trained in dark magic?''

''The darkest.''

''Would you be interested in trading favours?''

''Depends. What do you have to offer?'' Petronella asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

''You help me get my revenge, and I'll pay you a very generous amount of money.'' Nick said, Petronella grinned. That was her kind of language.

''How much?'' She asked.

''A million.'' Nick smirked. Their eyes almost fell out of their sockets as the Medina exchanged looks.

''Each.'' Nick added as his smirked grew wider. Without even discussing it with her sisters, Petronella reached her hand out.

''Deal.'' She said as they shook hands. Petronella was greedy, Isabella was worried and Gabi was crushing.

Nick looked at the three sisters in front of him. Isabella, the oldest one even if she didn't look like it. She also seemed to be the most rebellious and cautious of them, probably also making her the smartest one. Petronella, even if she was beautiful, Nick got the feeling that she could also be the ugliest. If she wanted to, she could betray you without a second thought. Still, she could probably also be the most loyal. Then there was Gabriella, well there was something about her that made Nick want to know more about her.

* * *

Tulio walked out from the his and Amazonia's closet as he could hear Amazonia softly singing her lullabies to Liam from the nursery. Soon she quietly closet the door after her and placed the baby monitor onto the coffee table.

''I finally got him to go to sleep.'' She said with a tired smile onto her lips.

''Well I understand that he doesn't want to go to sleep. Listening to that breathtaking voice of your makes me all…. untamed.'' He grinned and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. Amazonia giggled and ran a hand through his hair. They parted and Amazonia was on her way to the closet. Suddenly she looked like she was about to faint and had to sit down into the one of the armschairs. She drew a deep breath and closed her eyes.

''What is it?'' Tulio asked as he looked at his wife concerned. Amazonia clutched onto her own thighs and took a deep breath.

''I just…'' She said before drawing her breath again.

''I got a feeling that something is coming. Something bad.'' She added before looking back up at him and they both exchanges some worried looks.

* * *

Nick and the Medinas walked, and them walked some more, and even more.

''What are we looking for?'' Nick asked.

''The portal leading back home.'' Gabi replied and slipped on some ice. Luckily, Nick managed to grab a hold of her and saved her from falling.

''Thank you.'' She said and gave him a look and smiled. They looked at each other for a short second, before Nick let go of his grip of her.

''No worries.'' He added as they carried on walking.

''Why did you agree to help him?'' Isabella spat as she and Petronella walked slightly more in the back from the others.

''Because he's paying us a fortune. And he's proper eye-candy.'' Petronella purred.

''Didn't you say the exact thing about Rafe? Look what happened to him.'' Isabella hissed. Petronella grabbed her sister by her arm and forced her to face her.

''Look, Rafe had it coming.'' Petronella hissed. Isabella snorted and rolled her eyes.

''Well I'm sure it was worth it because it's what took of here!'' Isabella hissed.

''If you breath one word about that, you'll be sorry.'' Petronella added and Isabella fell silent.

''Hey guys, we found it.'' They both turned around and saw Gabi waving over at them.

They both hurried over and stopped by the down going spiral into the ground.

''Is this is?'' Petronella asked and raised her eyebrows. Gabi nodded.

''Okay, so how do we get through?'' Isabella asked.

''We don't. We only need to weaken it for a short moment in order for me to teleport us home. That way, no one will even know we left.'' Gabi smirked.

''Smart girl, I knew I liked you.'' Nick smirked as he looked over at her, earning a smile back.

''Alright, how do we do this?'' Petronella asked. Gabi reached her hand over to her twin sister and grabbed it with one hand, and grabbed Nick's with her other. Nick took his free hand and linked it together with Isabella.

''Just give it your all and I should be able to get us out of here.'' Gabi said and closer her eyes. Petronella and Isabella nodded towards each other before with their free hands attacking the portal. It didn't take long until sparks escaped from the portals centre and suddenly all four off them landed unto grass. Nick groaned slightly before he looked up and in distance he could see the lights that lit up the palace and the capitol in the midnight darkness. He was back! Now it wouldn't take long before he finally got his revange. Paris, be prepared.

* * *

 **I could not apologize enough for the time it has taken for this chapther. Life have been CRAZY for a long time, but I have missed these stories soooo much.**

 **Next time. Paris and the others are finally reunaited. Nick runs into someone from his past.**


End file.
